Senior year
by DyannaNichole
Summary: Ally is graduating! But something is holding her back. I swear it's better then it sounds I just can't say much cause it had a sunrise!


Okay so I really wanted to do this one shot. I use to hate these things but I suddenly love them. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and in this story, Ally is 18. anyways on with the story!

Today is my last day of school. I'm a senior so I'm finally done with school. I was sitting in my math class when my teacher walked up

" Hey ally, why so sad? It's your last day if school! "

"I know it's just ever science I was 13 I've been talking about how I just couldn't wait to get out of this place, get out of Miami and never look back, but now that it's here I'm not so sure about it."

" I was kinda the same way when I graduated. All I talked about my senior year was getting out but then we the day came my friend had to draw me into the stage."

" I feel like something is holding me back, telling me not to go, telling me that if I just wait long enough something will happen and back it all better"  
This was true. I had this feeling that I wasn't suppose to leave just yet. I just don't know what it is.  
" listen Ally as your teacher I'm suppose to tell you to follow your dreams and go to New York, but as your friend I can tell you that something is going to happen. "

He hugs me and the bell rings. I honestly don't know what to do. I finish the rest of my day at school and then head home. Graduation in this Saturday. I'm not sure if I'm ready. I look down at my phone and see Trish is calling. I unlock my phone and answer "Aye"  
" Ally! I can't belive it! School is over! We are finally graduating!"  
" yeah I know right it's awesome!" Trish doesn't even notice that I'm danceing it. We talk for a little while later untill we decide to go to sleep.

Saturday  
It's today. I'm graduating. I'm sitting in the crowd and I look at everyone. There's my dad, he missed one of the biggest music conventions for this, there's my mom, she flew home from Africa for this. I see my older brother, Alex, he flew here from California and got here less then an hour before graduation. I see everyone out there and I just can't help but this what would happen if I ran out right now. "Now we have Alky Dawson with her speach" I head the principal say and I slowly walk up the stage. I look down at my speach I had written on notebook paper already on the stand. I decide I don't need this and I ball it up.

" that was my speech. But it's not what I want to say, all my life I couldn't wait for this day, all I could think about was getting out of Miami and never looking back. But then I started thinking that there is something that's holding me back. Maybe I'm not ready to go. Maybe I'm not even sure. I just don't even know anymore. Maybe I'm not ready for all this, maybe I'm just scared. Who knows? But no matter what I say after I throw my cap in the air I'm no longer going to be a senior. I don't think I'm ready for this."

With that I walk off stage. They calm us up one by one to give us our diploma. When they call me up my legs will hardly move. I slowly make my way to the stage and move my tassel over (1). Everything goes by so slow and in a blur. It seems like hours before they can tell us to throw our caps in the air. All I can see around me is a Blue blur as the caps fall down around me. I walk around trying to find my cap when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to them. I barley even notice who it is before I feel their lips crash to mine. I don't even notice that I'm kissing back or that everyone around us has gone quite. When we finally pulls awag I see Trish, her parents and brother, my parents and brother and a few of our freinds stareing at us. " Mr.-" I get cut if their. " nope, I'm not your teacher anymore, I'm just a 22 yearold that doesn't know what he's doing with his life, but one thing I do know Is that I've been in love with you since the day you walked threw the door into my math class. Ally, I'm asking this, not as you former teacher, but as a friend you have had for a year, if you will be my girlfriend." He stands infront of me with his arms firmly around my waist. I start to think and then it hits me. He's the reason why I never wanted to leave! He's the reason I turned my scholar ship down! " yes, I'll be your girlfriend. ". I watch as a huge smile spreads across his face. He kisses me agian, this time more passion and less lust. Slowly he pulls away from me " oh yeah, and call me Austin."

Soo I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thing and my story about the boarding school, I'm not updateing that one ti I get 10 more reviews, so please go read that one too! And have a wonderful summer! Oh and the tassel thing, whine you graduate you move it from one de to the other


End file.
